


Kiss you

by Vampiricalthorns



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiricalthorns/pseuds/Vampiricalthorns
Summary: Annabeth is sorta annoyed at her soulmate at the moment, because there is always a One Direction song on her mind, which is a bit distracting at times.Alternative title can be "Author hasn't written a proper fic in like three months and loves describing stuff a lot before getting into the real prompt they were given"





	Kiss you

_You’re insecure_ __  
Don’t know what for  
You’re turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don’t need make-up, to cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough

 

Annabeth groaned, rubbing her forehead. Her soulmate had been bombing her head with One Direction songs since 9 am this morning. It was always like that. At 9 am on weekdays and 11 am on weekends, Annabeth would find herself in the situation with some random song stuck in her brain like a very persistent post-it note, which was _not_ okay. She was a fan of post-it notes and found them helpful. The songs, however…

 

Lunch-time came by and Annabeth was done with her office and the break room at work. So instead of drinking cheap coffee made by an old coffee machine, she decided to take a small walk to the Starbucks right around the corner. Maybe the nice weather would also help the growing pressure on her brain that was quickly growing into a headache.

 

Somehow by a miracle, the tiny Starbucks was almost empty apart from the barista and a couple college students looking like they were studying for their final exams. Annabeth didn’t blame them. She had been desperate to get good grades too and had spent close to all of her days off on her last job studying.

 

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_ __  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain’t hard to tell  
You don’t know, oh oh  
You don’t know you’re beautiful

 

The singing suddenly came to a stop when Annabeth approached the cash register to order and she almost sighed in relief. The singing _had_ stopped a couple times that day for a couple minutes before starting up again, but Annabeth didn’t think anything of it. After all, it was sorta nice to not need Spotify or something like that to listen to music during work hours. Even if the music taste was completely different from hers.

 

“Hello, what can I help you with?” The barista looked up at her. She was just an inch or so smaller than Annabeth and Annabeth couldn’t help but notice how the other girl’s eyes seemed to change colour.

 

After Annabeth had said her order and paid, the barista started focusing on making the coffee, giving Annabeth more time to study the girl. She was really pretty, Annabeth noted. Her brown hair was choppy with small braids, which gave Annabeth the impression that this girl did what she wanted whenever she wanted to, but also listened to directions and rules when needed.

 

Suddenly, another One Direction song started in her head and she let out a loud sigh, not noticing that the barista was humming the exact same song as the one stuck in her head. To try and counteract that annoyingly catchy song, Annabeth started to hum her favourite song - Fireflies by Owl City.

 

Two minutes later, Annabeth was still humming when she took the coffee from Piper, which was the name on the badge pinned to the barista’s shirt. She was almost out the door when she noticed the number scribbled on the cup under her name, accompanied by the words _Call me_.

 

Annabeth smiled and returned the next day to talk to Piper. Her soulmate. Which happened to really love One Direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr: https://winglessvampire.tumblr.com/


End file.
